


Beyond Tartarus

by daughtxrofathxna



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action, Adventure, Annabeth Chase - Freeform, Beyond Tartarus, Drama, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Gods, Gods of Olympus, Heroes of Olympus, HoO - Freeform, Love, PJO, Romance, Thriller, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughtxrofathxna/pseuds/daughtxrofathxna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Percy and Annabeth have fallen into the depths of Tartarus, the two must search for the Doors of Death in order to defeat Gaea's plan. Once the two have completed their quest, they set off beyond Tartarus for new adventures, some bringing them closer than ever. The two lovers continue their lives full of struggle, death, new life, hard challenges; overcoming each obstacle together. The journey of a true pair, together through thick and thin, beyond the depths of Tartarus and into the future ahead.<br/>(Based on the characters by Rick Riordan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stuck in a Hole

DISCLAIMER: All main characters mentioned in this story belong to Rick Riordan, unless specified. I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus series'. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

Annabeth

The fall was hard. Colours danced around my eyes as I observed my surroundings, blinking every so often, trying to clear my hazy vision.

The space was dark and damp, filled with death and decay. I gritted my teeth at the thought of where I was. Tartarus. Could it get any worse? At least I had Percy with me. Percy!

Where is he? I thought.

Where is he?

I began to scramble for light as I searched everywhere for Percy, calling out his name in a hoarse tone. A few minutes later, I found him, unconscious, drooling like a baby. Figures.

"Percy!" I yelled, "Wake up!"

He groaned, "Annabeth?"

"Yes, come on, Seaweed Brain, time to get up."

He managed another groan and slowly stood up. There was very little light in the room but that didn't stop me from finding his lips and giving him an affectionate kiss. Even in the dim light, I could see him make one of his crooked smirks that I'd begun to adore.

"It's time we get moving and decide on a plan," I exclaimed.

He sighed, "Do we have to? Can't we just stay here and..." he paused, considering the possibilities.

"No," I said, "We need to waste as little time as possible here. We need to figure out what our plan is in order to find the Doors of Death and get out. The faster we escape, the sooner we can...spend time with each other."

"But for now, let's focus on getting out of this gods forsaken place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to read more? Let me know in the comments.  
> -Elisa Marie


	2. Time to Make a Plan

Chapter 2

The days seemed to be never-ending in Tartarus. Daylight was non-existent, which meant we were sleeping and eating on our own schedule, without any idea what time of day it was in the outside world.

After a few minutes of coaxing Percy to get up, he acquiesced. Together, we tried to think of a plan to get out of this Death Hole and find our way to the the Doors of Death.

As we walked and wandered, Percy noticed that there was a pathway through the diminished bodies of monsters that he predicted might lead us to the Doors.

Sometimes I think he doesn't realize how smart he is.

We had walked non-stop for approximately three hours, my guess. Eventually, we grew exhausted, and decided to take a rest. As we collected our bearings, I observed the tarnished bodies, bubbling and pulsating. It was fascinating to see how the monsters grew in Tartarus. They lay wrapped in goo, very much like a cocoon, and they don't pry themselves out until they're fully grown and ready to be sent back to Earth. Thankfully, we didn't meet any monsters on our walk, for which I was extremely grateful. It wouldn't have been much of a good battle anyway.

"I wish we had some food, I'm starving," Percy said.

"You're always starving," I giggled, "unfortunately I was unprepared for this so I didn't bring any food. Sorry."

"That's okay, I know of some other things we can do while we're rejuvenating our energy." Percy grinned, creeping closer to me.

"Oh really?" I said, unconvinced.

And with that, he grasped me by the elbows and took me into his embrace, his body warm and comforting, reminding me that I didn't have to face this alone. If we weren't in Tartarus, I would've bet that this was our most affectionate kiss of all time, apart from our underwater kiss, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying the story so far? Let me know in the comments! Thanks for reading!  
> -Elisa Marie


End file.
